


What About the Tongue?

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, teaching kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup didn't know how he felt about teaching his best friend and secret crush how to kiss. Especially if it was so he could go kiss someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About the Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a tumblr meme ("send me 'I want the k' and I'll generate a number") and it somehow turned popular, so I figured I'd post it here.

"Hey, Hiccup?"

He looked up from the book he had been reading on his bed to look at his roommate and best friend. Jack shuffled around in place, wiggling his bare toes, his hands hidden in the front pocket of his trademark blue hoodie. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Can I, uh, ask you a really awkward favor?"

"What kind of awkward favor?"

"Say I was interested in someone. Romantically. And I wanted to, uh, passionately show them my interest. With a kiss."

Hiccup felt a pang in his chest, but he ignored it. “But you don’t really know how to kiss someone, do you?”

"Could you, uh, maybe, teach me?"

"T-teach you?"

"Like, I get the part about pressing your lips together and stuff, but, er, what do you do with your tongue exactly? Could you… could you show me?" Jack asked, his eyes pleading. Hiccup gaped. Jack lowered his head to look back at his toes. "I know this is super weird, but you’re my best friend and I didn’t know who else to ask."

Hiccup bit his lip. The request bothered him, but not for the reasons Jack might believe. He didn’t mind kissing his best friend. He didn’t mind teaching someone to kiss, as awkward as it could be. But teaching Jack to kiss so he could show his interest in someone else, that was something else. That killed him a little. 

"Alright."

He got up. Jack beamed at him, obviously relieved. As much as it hurt, he had long ago resolved to do whatever he could to make Jack happy, even if that meant helping him be happy with someone else. No matter how much he would like to be the one to hold him, kiss him, undress him… his friendship was too precious to risk. He promised himself that as long as Jack was happy, he would be happy.

He placed a hand on Jack’s cheek and pressed their lips together. Jack froze at first, as if he wasn’t really sure what to do, but he slowly moved his lips against Hiccup’s in a somewhat clumsy kiss. It would do, supposing the lucky girl wasn’t too difficult. She should be ecstatic that Jack was kissing her at all. He angled his head a bit more and deepened the kiss. Jack relaxed, until Hiccup brushed his tongue against his friend’s lips. He startled and almost broke the kiss.

Hiccup wrapped his free arm around his back and stroked it soothingly. Jack’s lips parted and Hiccup dipped his tongue inside. He withdrew it before Jack could react and sucked lightly on his lip instead. But next time his tongue venture past the other’s lips, Jack’s rose to meet it. Hiccup forgot he was trying to teach his friend something. He just lost himself in the kiss, holding Jack like he had always wanted to, his fingers tangling into the other boy’s messy white hair.

Only when they parted for breath and he looked into Jack’s dazed blue eyes did he realized he might have gone a little too far. His friend’s cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and he blinked as if waking up from a pleasant dream. Hiccup coughed awkwardly, released him and took a step back.

"And that is how you kiss. Now run along and go show your special someone your interest."

"Alright," Jack said, a little out of breath. "I’m gonna do that right now!"

Hiccup opened his mouth to cheer him on, but he was cut off when Jack placed a hand on each side of his face and pressed their lips together again.


End file.
